Kyman WW II
by dplusjluv
Summary: After being captured by the Germans and sent to a prison, Kyley Broflovski never thought that the very general would try to help her escape. But what she doesn't know is that the leader, General Eric Cartman, is in love with her and doesn't want to see her death.


They hear the hard footsteps and know immediately he is coming; General Cartman, in charge of the soldiers and the prisoners. They are all prisoners, captured by the Nazi's in their homeland of Denmark. It used to be so peaceful, but now the Germans have taken over, and they are enslaving anyone who is Jewish, including Kyley. Her younger brother Kyle is not here; Cartman killed him, personally and explicitly, and he forced her to watch as he slit his throat, stabbed him in the chest, and shot him in his temple with a gun. This was done because Kyle had teased the Germans with racist remarks and spat in Cartman's face one too many times; he had been approved to be executed for not 'respecting his leaders,' as they put it. During the execution, Cartman told her if she tried to look away, he would grab her by the throat and make sure she suffered like this 'Jew rat' he called her brother. And once it was finished, and Kyle's body lay motionless with a dangerous pool of blood, Cartman warned her about just obeying the Germans and being a good Jew rat like the rest. So she always stays quiet, but not too quiet.

Everything was perfect before the war. Kyley remembers being with her mother, father, and two brothers, Kyle and 9 year old Ike, who is still alive and living in his homeland of Canada. They were so happy, and then the Germans came, lead by Adolf Hitler, and took over countries one by one, killing millions of Jewish people in explosions or in abomination camps. She remembers being captured by Cartman himself, his hand muffled on her face, grabbing her with extreme force, and watching her parents and brother being caught by other guards. Cartman had yelled something in German to them, and she and Kyle were separated from their parents. Kyley doesn't even know if they're still alive.

Cartman passes the cells with a cool expression on his face. He walks at a leisurely pace, making eye contact with several people, including Kyley. He stops and stares at her for a bit, and she gets an awkward feeling that he is going to cry; he does, but softly with a tear floating down like a row boat on a pond. He's expressionless when he says, "Get out of the cell." He unlocks it, and she steps out, her clothes dirty and torn, her rubber boots still sturdy. With a tear dropping from his face and into the cold stone floor, he says, "They need you in the execution room." She knows what this means. It's a fancy way of saying that she's going to be executed. She looks Cartman in the eye, waiting to see his next move.

"Don't push me girl." He's a few years older than Kyley, about a 17, and she is only 14. But that doesn't mean she is scared of the Germans, especially Cartman. After what they did to Kyle, she no longer cares about what happens to her. "Hey, I'm being executed. Why should I care?" She says in an irritable voice. So irritable that Cartman almost wants to kill her himself. But he has another plan in mind.

"Wait." Kyley stops in her tracks and looks him right in the eyes. Cartman takes a deep breath inside, and says, "I need to talk to you first." She sighs, and Cartman motions for her to walk in the other direction opposite of the execution room. He makes her go inside a supply closet full of guns and bullets in case of a rebellion.

"Cartman-" "Shh," he presses his two fingers on her lips. "Don't say a word. Now I know you and I aren't on the best terms right now, but you have to trust me. I want to help you escape." The idea is so preposterous that Kyley chokes with laughter.

"Do you think this is funny?" Cartman asks, gripping on her torn shirt. "You must be a stupid girl. I am risking my life to help out a Jew rat like you, and you respond by laughing? Would you laugh if I just pulled out a gun from here and shot you right now?" He picks up a fully loaded shot gun for emphasis, but he immediately regrets doing so. His hands feel numb and he wearily leans the gun against Kyley's temple. "Let's see if you think this is funny."

He pretends to pull the trigger, but Kyley slams the gun on the floor and pins Cartman to the wall. "Listen you, I'm not as scrawny and weak as you might think." She pulls a knife from her pocket that she uses in case of emergencies. "If I wanted to I could kill you right now." She holds it above her head, and a fight breaks out. Cartman grabs it and tries to stab her, but they both just push each other against the walls.

"Do you want to escape or not!?" Cartman yells at the top of his lungs. They both pause, and hear a melody of footsteps coming in their direction. Cartman lets go of Kyley's shirt, and she hides her knife in her pant pocket.

"What are you two doing?" A guard asks in German. Cartman responds back, and Kyley can barely make out what he is saying. But she knows it has worked, because the two guards leave them alone and even close the door.

"What was that all about?" Kyley asks. "I thought they would beat you for not executing me. Cartman says, "I told them I would right now, in this room. Now, do you think I will or not? Let's see how much you love your life." Cartman feels so guilty, but he picks up the gun and pretends to decide whether to spare her or not. "To spare or not to spare..." He thinks out loud.

"Alright, I trust you." Kyley admits. "But how are we going to do this?" Cartman winks. "Don't worry, I got this all figured out.

A/N: Hey! So this is a sad story about Kyle's Jewish sister who gets captured by Cartman (yes, I made him the general, but he's not as mean as he sounds.) This is a Kyman, which is Kyley (a SP character I made up) and Cartman's relationship. I hope to get another chapter posted soon, so keep watching for my next upload!

~dplusjluv


End file.
